La sortie scolaire
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Ou pourquoi Anna a décidé d'être scolarisée à domicile.
1. Chapter 1

**La sortie scolaire**

Résumé : où pourquoi Anna a décidé d'être scolarisée à domicile.

Note : si vous n'avez pas lu le manga K – Memory of Red, il y a de grandes chances que certains personnages vous soient inconnus. Allez le lire ! C'est génial !

...

-Oi les garçons ! N'oubliez pas que c'est votre tour d'aller chercher Anna à l'école aujourd'hui ! Lança Kusanagi derrière son bar.

-Oui maman ! répondit Shouhei d'un ton joyeux avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la maman en question.

San-chan exaspéré entraina Shouhei à sa suite.

...

Parvenus à l'entrée de la petite école primaire, ils se placèrent contre un mur pour attendre la sortie des cours en compagnie des mamans/papas/frères/soeurs/cousins/etc des autres enfants.

-Hey, San-chan ! Ils ont un toboggan ! Tu te souviens en maternelle quand tu étais coincé en haut du toboggan et que tu pleurais parce que tu n'osais pas descendre ? J'avais dû monter à l'envers pour venir te chercher ! S'exclama Akagi avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Saburouta regarda dans tous les coins d'un air paniqué pour voir si personne n'avait entendu cet épisode humiliant de sa vie.

-Idiot, tais-toi ! Chuchota-t-il furieusement. Si Shouhei était dans son mode ''souvenirs d'enfance'' il risquait de dire bien pire...

Et il avait raison.

-Et d'ailleurs, tu te souviens la fois où ta maman était restée plus tard au boulot et avait oublié de prévenir l'école ? Tu pleurais tellement que j'ai réussi à convaincre ma maman de te reprendre. J'ai passé toute la soirée à te consoler et tu ne t'es calmé que quand je t'ai donné mon lapinou rose ! Tu l'as toujours ? Interrogea Shouhei d'un grand air innocent, tout à fait étranger à la notion de honte.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais quel âge j'ai ? Cria Bandou en empoignant Akagi.

Ils commencèrent à attirer les regards sur eux. Certains sympathisants, et d'autres ennuyés. Ces jeunes ne savaient-ils donc pas se taire ?

-Oooh, et la fois où on a fait de la peinture ! Tu avais utilisé beaucoup de bleu pour la mer et le ciel et tu t'en étais mis partout ! Vu que ça partait très difficilement tu t'es mis à pleurer, persuadé de rester bleu toute ta vie ! C'était trop mignon !

-Shouheiiiiiiiii ! hurla désespérement San-chan. Il aurait voulu répliquer en citant des épisodes embarrassants de la vie de Shouhei sauf que...il ne s'en rappelait aucun.

Ils se firent interrompre par une petite voix.

-Shouhei, Saburouta. On y va ? Fit Anna en tirant sur leurs manches.

N'ayant pas remarqué son arrivée, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Se reprenant bien vite, Bandou prit le cartable de Anna et le refila à Shouhei pour se venger de tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il trouverait mieux plus tard. Ils s'éloignèrent en tenant chacun une des mains de la jeune fille.

-Saburouta...tu sais pourquoi toutes les mamans qui attendaient voulaient te faire un câlin ?

-Eh ?

...

Next time : c'est le tour de Chitose You et Dewa Masaomi d'aller chercher Anna !


	2. Chapter 2

Note : notre headcanon est que Chitose You est bi.

**La sortie scolaire 2**

-Oi Chitose, aujourd'hui c'est notre tour d'aller chercher Anna, arrête de draguer les clients de Kusanagi-san ! Lança Masaomi.

-Jaloux ? Répondit Chitose avec un clin d'oeil.

Masaomi l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers la sortie, attendant que cet idiot se décide à le suivre.

...

Chitose siffla d'appréciation.

-Et ben, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de canons qui attendent à la sortie des écoles ~

Masaomi le fixa d'un air exaspéré. Il n'allait pas déjà commencer... Il l'attrapa par le bras avant que celui-ci n'aille aborder une jeune mère, fit du slalom entre une série de soeurs aînées qui semblaient mourir d'envie que le jeune homme vienne leur parler, l'empêcha de justesse d'aller flirter avec un jeune père et arriva enfin à un coin quelque peu dégagé.

-On est pas dans un bar ici, évites de draguer tout ce qui bouge tu veux ? Surtout que la moitié d'entre eux sont sans doute mariés...

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer alors ! Bon d'accord, alors c'est toi que je vais draguer ! Répondit Chitose frappé d'illumination divine.

-Tu peux me parler normalement aussi. Soupira Dewa.

Plus que deux minutes avant la sortie des cours. Ils se firent interrompre par une exclamation juvénile.

-Woah onee-chan ! Tu as quatre papas ? S'écria un petit garçon d'une classe inférieure, qui lui-même se faisait reprendre tous les jours par le jeune père que Chitose avait tenté d'aborder plus tôt.

Anna secoua la tête pour signifier que non et se dirigea vers les membres de Homra pour leur prendre la main comme à son habitude.

-You...tu devrais te trouver un autre passe-temps. Signifia Anna, faisant référence à sa mauvaise habitude de draguer.

-Anna a toujours raison, écoute-la. Approuva Masaomi.

...

Next time : Fujishima Kousuke et Eric Sutr reprennent Anna !


	3. Chapter 3

**La sortie scolaire 3**

-Il est temps d'y aller, Anna a bientôt fini les cours... Indiqua Eric à l'adresse de Kousuke qui était en train de donner un morceau de salade à une tortue qu'il avait trouvée au bord de la rivière.

Ce dernier acquiesça et suivit docilement le blond.

...

-Eric regarde...un perroquet qui vole d'un air affolé... Il a l'air perdu, je vais l'aider.

-Kousuke...Kousuke...non...on a pas le temps ! Dépose-le tout de suite !

-Mais il m'aime bien...

Eric lâcha l'affaire. Juste un perroquet ce n'était pas bien grave, il avait vu pire (Basashi).

-Oh regarde, un serpent enroulé autour du feu rouge. Il a l'air gentil, je vais m'en occu...

-NON ! T'as aucun instinct de survie enfin ! Et pourquoi on ne croise que des animaux bizarres ?

Kousuke ne semblait pas écouter vu qu'il avait à présent le serpent enroulé autour de sa taille.

Deux chiens, trois chats et un dromadaire plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école accompagnés d'une ménagerie et faisant fuir quelques parents. Eric semblait plus énervé que jamais et Kousuke était égal à lui-même.

Anna les repéra immédiatement et sembla enchantée de la faune locale. Eric se calma devant elle, il n'avait qu'à abandonner, de toute manière Kusanagi-san se chargerait de les faire redescendre sur terre. Comme à son habitude, Anna pris la main des deux garçons et ils se dirigèrent au bar où ils se firent engueuler par Kusanagi qui les envoya rendre les animaux au cirque ambulant qui séjournait dans le centre-ville.

...

Next time : Yata Misaki et Kamamoto Rikio iront chercher Anna !


	4. Chapter 4

**La sortie scolaire 4**

Kusanagi s'apprêtait à tuer à moitié Misaki qui était rentré en skateboard dans son bar alors qu'il venait de nettoyer quand Kamamoto le sauva en disant qu'ils devaient aller chercher Anna.

Reconnaissant, Misaki s'empressa de le suivre pour échapper à son destin.

...

Parvenus à destination, Misaki commença à rougir à la vue de toutes les jeunes mères et sœurs qui attendaient. Au moins il ne devait pas leur parler, se dit Kamamoto soulagé. Sauf que pour soulager la pression, Misaki cherchait des noises à tous les hommes présents.

-Oy toi ! Tu m'as regardé de travers heiiin ? Ouais c'est ça, fuis comme le couard que t'es !

-Yata-san...calme-toi, Anna va avoir une mauvaise réputation à cause de toi. Tenta de le raisonner Kamamoto.

-Oy, t'es en train de dire que je fais honte à Anna ?! Je suis un membre de Homra ! Homra ne fait honte à personne ! hurla Misaki hors de lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire Yata-san... se désola Kamamoto.

Les gens allaient commencer à se poser des questions, voir même répandre des rumeurs sur l'entourage de Anna.

-Misaki, Rikio. Vous faites peur aux gens. Dit Anna sortie de nulle part.

-A...Anna ! C'est toi qui nous as fait peur ! S'écria Kamamoto.

Anna empoigna leurs mains pour vite s'éloigner au soulagement général. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer en venant la chercher ? Le professeur risquait de lui poser des questions embarrassantes sur sa famille si cela continuait.

...

Next time : Kusanagi Izumo, Totsuka Tatara et Suoh Mikoto viendront chercher Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

**La sortie scolaire 5**

En chemin pour l'école, Kusanagi Izumo fredonnait joyeusement, heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui.

Une fois devant les grilles de l'établissement, il se posa dans un coin, peu désireux de créer des nouveaux liens avec toutes les personnes qui attendaient déjà.

Vu qu'il restait encore quelques minutes, il s'alluma une cigarette et laissa ses pensées cheminer. Il faudrait qu'il rachète de la pâte de haricots rouges en prévision du prochain passage de Seri-chan au bar tiens... À propos de son bar, il avait souffert deux jours auparavant... Ces gamins irresponsables avaient osé se battre dans l'enceinte sacrée de son magnifique bar importé d'Angleterre.

La main de Izumo commença à se crisper sur son paquet de cigarettes.

Et ces sombres imbéciles avaient laissé une égratignure définitive sur le comptoir de son bar adoré.

Izumo laissa peu à peu la colère l'envahir et le bout de sa cigarette s'enflamma vivement comme lors d'une attaque. Il s'en débarrassa en embrasant une poubelle au passage, ne s'en rendant pas compte, toujours absorbé par son bar.

-Izumo...la poubelle brûle. Intervint Anna tout juste sortie des cours.

-Eh ? AAAAAAHHHH ! Se rendit compte Izumo en essayant vivement d'éteindre le feu à l'aide de sa veste.

...

Totsuka chantonnait joyeusement en sautillant en direction de l'école de Anna. Il repéra bien vite une série de parents qu'il avait déjà rencontré et se dirigea vers eux pour leur parler d'un air enjoué. Personne ne semblait se poser de questions sur pourquoi il connaissait tout le monde.

La sonnerie retentit et Totsuka brandit vivement sa caméra, prêt à filmer la sortie des cours de Anna. Il la repéra bien vite.

-Anna-chan ! Par ici ! Regarde bien l'objectif !

Anna se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air d'un grand frère complètement gâteux. Au moins il ne faisait pas peur aux gens, contrairement aux autres. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui venait tout le temps la chercher.

...

Mikoto s'avança en trainant d'un pas lourd de sommeil. Voyant qu'il n'avait fait que dormir toute la journée, Kusanagi l'avait envoyé de force chercher sa petite protégée. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où était située l'école d'ailleurs... Il sortit de mauvaise grâce son portable pour demander à Izumo l'emplacement. Il se fit engueuler copieusement mais obtint sa réponse.

Une fois arrivé, il s'adossa contre un mur pour continuer à fumer loin des gens. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas les rumeurs de jaser. Était-ce un yakuza ? Oui, définitivement un yakuza. Certaines personnes le reconnurent même comme étant le chef de Homra et s'apprêtèrent, tremblant de peur, à décamper dés que leur enfant serait sorti.

La première chose que Anna sentit en sortant c'était une atmosphère lourde de peur. Elle s'empressa d'aller prendre la main de Mikoto pour qu'ils s'éloignent.

...

Next time : surprise ! Ce sera le dernier chapitre d'ailleurs...


	6. Chapter 6

**La sortie scolaire 6**

Après une journée de cours bien remplie, Anna se dirigea vers la sortie, se réjouissant d'avance du goûter que Izumo avait sûrement préparé. Elle se demanda vaguement qui était venu la chercher aujourd'hui.

Elle tomba des nues en apercevant la délégation du Scepter 4 se trouvant devant la petite école. Elle s'approcha de Munakata Reisi.

-Mikoto ?

-Suoh Mikoto et ses hommes sont actuellement occupés avec un gang du sud de la ville et ils nous ont cordialement priés de t'escorter jusqu'à leur base. Répondit celui-ci en remontant ses lunettes. Il est du devoir du Scepter 4 d'aider les citoyens dans le besoin, c'est pourquoi nous avons accepté.

Anna s'empêcha de rétorquer qu'une seule personne aurait suffit et qu'ils faisaient peur à tout le monde, qui pensaient tous à une descente de police. Ils étaient cependant intérieurement soulagés que leur enfant ne s'était pas rendu coupable de vente de drogue ou quoi que ce soit... Mais cette petite fille semblait bien louche. Déjà qu'il n'y avait que des gens bizarres qui venaient la chercher...

C'est à ce moment là que Anna se décida : trop c'était trop. Elle serait désormais scolarisée à domicile.

Elle donna la main à Munakata et Fushimi par pure habitude. Saruhiko tenta bien de s'en défaire et de la passer au lieutenant Awashima qui semblait un peu jalouse mais Anna l'en empêcha.

-Saruhiko ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

On ne désobéissait pas à Kushina Anna. Fushimi abandonna et la laissa tenir sa main.

...

Et voilà !


End file.
